


peace

by SkyRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “You found me!”
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



Morgan’s favorite spot to hide was behind a big pine tree that was a straight, five feet walk from the back porch. She never understood how Tony found her and Tony never mentioned anything about her neon pink tennis shoes she never managed to hide behind the tree trunk. 

“You found me!” Morgan giggled after Tony rounded the tree. He had spent five minutes wandering around the cabin, calling Morgan’s name before he decided it was time to go inside for Morgan’s afternoon nap. Tony scooped her up with a smile, brushing off leaves and pine needles on Morgan’s pants.


End file.
